Sound-Proofed Sexy Times
by Delmire
Summary: PWP: A companion piece to my fic A Mutual Affair that answers the question: what happened in the secret room?


**AN: So I'm still working on the next chapter of A Mutual Affair but I got distracted by the mention of the secret room and my brain wouldn't leave alone the thought of** _ **what happens in the secret room?**_

 **This fic's title is dedicated to my little sister. In mutual affair's notes, I refer to this scene jokingly as sound-proofed sexy times and when I decided to write it I mentally started referring to it under that name. I had the intention of giving it a 'proper' name but found that I couldn't think of anything and so I grumbled to my sister about my naming fail. She thought it was hilarious and demanded I keep the original 'joke' name. So here we are.**

 **Hopefully I can now get back to working on that next chapter without distractions!**

Akihito had never been more mortified in his life. His mother had discovered his secret lingerie. The ones that Asami refused to let him throw out, apparently enjoying them just a little too much. If Akihito was honest, he also enjoyed the effects that they had on Asami and had more than once used it to push Asami's buttons. He took perverse pleasure in causing Asami's control to snap, the fact that he seemed to know exactly what Akihito was doing didn't seem to diminish the effect that it had on his lover. In a fit of embarrassment, Akihito had tried to dispose of the gag gift from his friends and had been caught by Asami who had unexpectedly returned home early. Asami had advised Akihito in no uncertain terms that if they suddenly went missing he would sign him up to some lingerie store to get a new set delivered each month. Or he could keep the one set. Asami had seemed a little too keen for Akihito to continue with his disposal. Akihito had quickly rescued the offending garments and instead buried them at the bottom of his wardrobe. They made rather regular appearances however and not only at Asami's insistence.

Akihito groaned and threw himself onto the bed in the master bedroom. He buried his face into the nearest pillow and wondered if he could stay there for the next week. A deep chuckle could be heard from somewhere behind him indicating that Asami had followed him into the bedroom.

"Don't laugh at me bastard. I'm so embarrassed." Akihito moved so he could shoot a glare over his shoulder at Asami. "It's your fault she found the stupid underwear." He flushed when Asami grinned back at him.

"Oh? I'm pretty sure you were the one who left it lying around to be found. Even so you can't deny that you enjoyed playing with it. I'm sure that it was worth a little embarrassment."

Akihito just groaned and tried to bury himself further into the bed.

"You just don't understand." It came out muffled by the pillow the photographer had his face pressed into.

"You're right, I don't. You don't get like this with my men and number of them have seen far worse."

"It's because this is my mother. My mother. It's not like those guys would say anything but it's more that I don't know them. Well, personally."

"I see. However, you are the only one making a big deal out of it. I would like to point out that she hasn't mentioned it at all and didn't seem particularly phased by the discovery. Now, I think I can make it so that is the last thing on your mind."

Akihito could hear Asami's voice changing locations as he walked about the room and there was a soft click as Asami flicked the button beside the bed and Akihito raised his head off the bed to see Asami leaning on the doorway to the secret room, smirking back at him. His eyes widened when it sunk in exactly what Asami was offering. Well, the secret room was soundproofed so it didn't matter what went on in there, his mother would be none the wiser. Unless he couldn't walk tomorrow. That would be a dead giveaway. He hesitated, chewing his lip while he decided. It was an offer rather than a demand which was unusual and he was quite certain that he would very quickly forget his mortification over the whole affair once Asami got started yet he still wasn't sure. Doing those kinds of thing while his mother was in the house and the tell-tale limp hat would surely be there tomorrow could start the whole embarrassment thing again.

In the end it was the look in Asami's eyes that decided him. His lover was watching him trying to make up his mind and his eyes showed the normal feral light but it had a different feel. He had an air of patience about him, like a predator that was sitting back to wait for the perfect time to strike to get the ultimate reward. It wasn't very often that Akihito saw Asami like this. With their busy schedules often not coinciding, they still tended towards the 'quick fuck' side of things than any kind of drawn out play. Akihito could feel his stomach clench at the prospect of Asami's offer and something must have shown on his face as Asami's smirk widened. He held out his hand to Akihito.

"Ryu…"

He got no response, just an expectant look until he stepped forward so that he was close enough to reach out and grasp the offered hand. He was immediately jerked forward for an intense kiss full of promise. Teeth and tongues clashed and Akihito instinctively pressed himself closer, wrapping his arms around Asami's neck. When they finally broke apart they were both gasping for air. Asami leaned down and growled into Akihito's ear.

"Don't worry kitten, I will make it so that you feel so good you can't remember why you were embarrassed. And while you will forget your own name, I promise you that, I will make sure that mine is the only thing you can say. I will wreck you so hard that all you can do is scream for me."

Akihito groaned and he could feel his cock hardening in response. Pressed up against Asami's hard body, he could feel his lover reacting as well. He gave a whine as Asami pulled away. He got that trademark smirk at the sound and then big hands reached forward to start pulling off his clothes. Akihito didn't resist but didn't help either and just watched Asami who seemed to be keenly observing him in return. Akihito thought he knew why. It had become an unspoken rule that if Akihito struggled it meant that he wanted Asami to be rough and manhandle him. It had happened one time after Asami had been away on a business trip for a few days and once he was back and trying to pounce on Akihito, he had put up a struggle for the first time in a long time. Asami had made an offhand comment along the lines of "If you keep struggling like that you'll make me think you want it rough." Akihito had frozen for all of about two seconds and then struggled more. Asami had laughed and told him he should be more honest before manhandling him to the bed. Since then, Akihito had used it in place of actually asking for what he wanted. He still had trouble admitting things like that aloud not that it would be news to Asami considering their regular activities.

As his pants fell to the floor, Akihito snapped out of his musing to find himself naked in front of an amused and still fully dressed Asami. Asami instructed Akihito to sit on the bed and turned to the collection of various toys and leather on the wall while Akihito sat himself down. He zoned out in thought about not quite being comfortable to speak his wants out loud. It was a little childish he knew, it's not like Asami would think any less of him for admitting it, especially when he always seemed to know anyway.

Akihito was rudely jolted from his thoughts again, this time by a slap to his thigh. He yelped in surprise and found himself staring straight into golden eyes. Asami's face was inches from his own.

"Welcome back kitten. Now why don't we make it so that you stay here with me hmm? Very shortly you won't be able to think about anything but now and believe me, you won't want to be thinking about anything else."

Asami moved forward, forcing Akihito onto his back and he found himself being slid up the bed until he was positioned in the middle. He felt him arms being lifted and positioned together above his head. Asami was being firm and somewhat forceful in his movements rather than rough but it showed just the right amount of dominance to make heat pool low in Akihito's belly and his already half hard cock twitch. He felt something soft enclose each wrist and he knew it to be the padded leather cuffs that wouldn't leave a mark unless he really thrashed around and strained against them. Akihito was eye level to Asami's chest when he heard the muted clink of the cuffs being attached to the headboard. He felt Asami shift as he moved back down Akihito, stopping briefly to nip and lick at the sensitive spot just underneath his ear, eliciting a soft moan before leaving the bed to go back to the wall of toys.

Akihito watched his lover with half lidded eyes and gave a small stretch, unconsciously testing the bonds on his wrists. He could move them a small amount side to side but it seemed as though Asami had attached his wrists together and then to the headboard. His lover was approaching the bed again and Akihito felt a thrill run through him as he met Asami's golden eyes. He was watching his every slight movement intensely. He always felt a little bit exposed under such a keen stare but from Akihito's experience, it came with great pleasure. Everything Asami would do would be judged off what he saw and he always left Akihito in a state of mindlessness by the time he was through. Looks like he really did intend to follow through with his promise to leave him screaming. The photographers cock finally twitched its way to full hardness.

Asami gave him one last smouldering look then climbed onto the bed between Akihito's legs. He pushed them both up so his knees were bent and then spread them wide. Akihito felt his face flush a little at the exposing position but didn't get a chance to think on it as he noticed the black leather restraints in his hands. Asami made quick work of snuggly fitting the pieces around his thigh first and then attaching them to his calf on each side, forcing him to keep his knees bent. Asami moved back and slid a bar across the bed to attach at either ankle so that he was held spread out to give him a full view of his leaking cock and twitching hole. His lover sat back and raked his eyes over Akihito's body. He felt his face heating up more, he was so exposed.

"You are very quiet tonight kitten. You are allowed to admit how much you want this. I know you enjoy it." Asami chuckled at the photographers reddening face. "You cannot fool me kitten, even if you won't say it, you show me everything."

He moved away again only to come back seconds later with a small selection of things that Akihito couldn't quite make out from the angle he was lying at. He felt the bed dip as his lover settled between his legs again. Akihito put his head back and closed his eyes, he wouldn't be able to see most of what Asami was doing no matter how hard he strained so he may as well lie back and just feel. That was all he could do until he was released anyway. He felt the anticipation build as he heard the familiar pop of the cap lid on what was presumably lube. He was therefore rather surprised when he felt a cock ring snap into place. Akihito opened his eyes and was met with the trademark smirk. The bastard had clearly seen him close his eyes and was tricking him on purpose. He felt a cold, wet finger slowly circle his entrance and gasped slightly at the feel but kept his eyes locked with Asami's. The golden eyes still displayed the same leashed feral-ness from earlier and he could feel his pulse start to quicken under the intense stare. They maintained eye contact as Asami's finger started shallowly penetrating him and Akihito only broke it when he threw his head back with a groan when the finger was finally thrust all the way in.

Akihito arched his back off the bed slightly when Asami carefully pressed down on that one spot deep inside him. His hands had automatically jerked at the feel of pleasure lancing through him and Akihito gave a moan at the feel of the restraints holding his hands in place. He was already starting to want to move, to grab at Asami and pull him close and feel his body against his. To be able to force him to speed up and add more fingers. But instead he was trapped, helpless to take whatever Asami gave him. The finger was removed much to Akihito's displeasure but his whine of protest was quickly replaced by a low moan as something cold and hard was pushed against his entrance. The thing was pushed smoothly and firmly in until it was fully seated deep inside Akihito in one long, drawn out movement that left him gasping and arching his back. Asami had stretched him enough that it didn't tear but not enough to reduce the burn as it forced its way in, the pain blurring into pleasure. The photographer could feel Asami shift and then fingers trace along the cleft of his ass and the large hand palmed the toy in his ass, rocking it against his prostate. Akihito felt his hips moving automatically to match gentle rocking motion but they stuttered to a stop when the hand moved and pressed something and he felt and heard the buzzing sound at the same time. A vibrator then. Pressed directly against the spot that had him seeing white but unable to cum due to the cock ring that fit tightly around the base of his erection.

Dimly Akihito could tell that the vibrator buzzing away in his ass was set to a fairly low setting meaning Asami had something else he planned to do to him at the same time. He was still trying to wrap his pleasure hazed mind around that when he felt a firm grasp on his cock. The hand pumped a few times then moved to hold still around the middle. Akihito's eyes snapped open as he felt something press against his slit and looked down to see a very thin rod disappearing into his cock. Just as it reached the ring at the end, indicating it was in all the way, a tongue lapped out at the head of his erection and he was met with Asami's eyes, pupils blown so wide in desire that only a sliver of gold could be seen in a ring around them.

Akihito remained motionless and tense as his body was so overloaded he couldn't even comprehend what he was feeling until Asami's teeth grazed along the head of his cock in place of his tongue and Akihito felt all the pleasure come crashing down into his awareness. He threw his head back again, back arched, his hands grasping at the air and tugging against the padded leather restraints. Legs still held wide open and completely immobile. Akihito's whole body was spasming and he was vaguely aware of his constant mewling. He was so lost in the haze of pleasure assaulting his senses that he hadn't realised Asami had moved until he felt a hand grip his chin, thumb forcing its way inside and pressing down on his tongue. Akihito stared back into his lover's feral gaze and sloppily sucked on intruding digit. Whatever Asami saw in Akihito's face must have been what he was after as his lips tugged up in a smile dark as sin and his tongue replaced his thumb.

Having his lover pressed up against him only made him more keenly aware of his constant need to come and his muted moans rose in pitch as Asami swallowed them all down before pulling away.

"You've been so good kitten, tell me, what do you want?"

Still straining desperately against his bonds, Akihito tried to put his need into words.

"…Please…"

"What kitten? Tell me." Asami bit down on his lover's ear before soothing it out with his tongue.

"What do you want?" Fingers pinched at his rosy little nipples, twisting one then the other.

"…Fuck… I-I... I want… to cum. P-please!" The last word was almost a shout.

"Good boy. Such a good kitten." Asami moved away and Akihito let out a forlorn cry.

"Shh, kitten. I'll give you what you want. What you need." He quickly removed the bar holding Akihito's legs apart by the ankles but left the restraints connecting his thighs and calves together. He pushed his legs together and forward, bending the mewling photographer in half.

"You'll cum kitten, but you'll cum on my cock." The vibrator was ripped out of Akihito's hole and Asami slammed his own throbbing erection in its place. Akihito was now babbling incoherently, only able to get the odd syllable out amongst his high pitched moans as Asami pounded ruthlessly into him. He felt the cock ring come off and he desperately cried out. He was so close but that thin rod was still in place stopping him from cumming. He felt a hand on his cock and suddenly the rod was ripped out and Akihito came with a scream of his lover's name. He wasn't aware of Asami's own utterance of his name as he was pulled along into climax with him. The last thing Akihito remembered was seeing white as he came before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out, his body too overwhelmed to stay conscious.


End file.
